(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a membrane humidifier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a membrane humidifier having a sealing member interposed between a housing and a potting portion fixing an end portion of a hollow fiber membrane bundle to the housing.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A membrane humidifier may use a hollow fiber membrane, and includes a housing and a hollow fiber membrane module mounted in the housing. Operation of the humidifier using the hollow fiber membrane may be affected by external environment. Particularly, the humidifier applied to a fuel cell system for a vehicle should be operated stably in a low-temperature region and a high-temperature region.
A conventional humidifier further includes a potting portion which integrates end portions of hollow fiber membranes and fixing the end portions of the hollow fiber membranes to the housing. Since heat strain of the potting portion, however, is larger than that of the housing, the potting portion may be separated from the housing or the housing may be broken in a low-temperature or a high-temperature environment. In this case, gas in the housing may leak.